A new toy
by AstridWinchester
Summary: Dean and Arsenic meet and have a not so pleasant conversation that promises violence should their paths cross again.


_**A/N: Do not own Dean Winchester. This is a drabble until further notice**_

"Hello handsome," she winked as she slid into the bar stool beside him and signaled for a drink. "What's your name?"

"I'm Dean. And you are?" He turned his head sharply to examine her and smiled. Something was off about this chick, but he couldn't tell what.

"Arsenic," she supplied. "Care to have a drink with me?"

"Not if it's full of arsenic," he replied and not very subtly moved his jacket back to reveal the stake he carried. She noticed the action and suppressed a mocking laugh, keeping her smile in place.

"Cute," she laughed in approval. "If I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead, doll. I'm more interested in liquor and company than torture tonight. Join me? I'll be nice if you will."

Dean laughed, "As if you could. What are you?"

"See that's why I love hunters, they're so cocky. Honestly, I'm something you've never seen before or ever will again. But you don't have to worry, I'm not going to cause any trouble. I give you my word, and those I always keep."

"What are you then?" Dean wasn't into making nice with monsters. He wasn't listening to reason.

Arsenic sighed. It figured that he'd be the more guarded brother, not that it mattered. "Suspicious one, aren't you? And direct. What I am is a hybrid. A mix of a vampire and shape shifter." She noted him tense at the second word and sneered. "Not that kind though. I can take animal form. I'm also the only one, hence the comment about you never seeing one again. I don't kill unless absolutely necessary, so you can relax. I'm simply bored and was interested in a bit of conversation."

"You might not kill but it's not smart to assume that of others." At this, he glared at her, his jaw setting in a hard line. She maintained her friendly air, despite his attempts to rile her up.

"You could try, but I'd prefer if you didn't. You're just like John," she mused and tilted her head to one side to look at him with a calculating gleam in her eyes. "He didn't trust me either. Not that I blame him, but still. I'm just here to have a drink and find some entertainment. I come in peace and all of that."

"You kill. That's the bottom line, sister. Maybe not tonight but you kill and you know what that means." He copied her movement by tilting his own head an lifting his eyebrows.

Her eyes narrowed, and she fought to hang onto her patience. "For your information I haven't killed in three centuries. But yes, I have before. It sort of comes with the territory of being a vampire. And if you think that it means that you even have a chance of taking me, you're a fool. I could kill you before you could blink, and be well within my rights to, given how rude you're being."

She smiled again, but there was an undercurrent of warning in her gaze that he would have to be blind not to see. "However, I will let it slide."

Dean smirked, "I almost want you to try now."

Shrugging, she advanced on him quickly and grabbed him by the back of the throat, pressing his cheek into the bar. She kept her grip firm but loose enough to allow him to breathe and leaned close to whisper in his ear menacingly. "I don't like hunters, as a rule. What I like even less is being disrespected and challenged. I'm a hybrid, Dean. That means that your stakes and pretty weapons won't affect me. I've lived for just upward of seven hundred years, which makes me far older than you. Watch your tongue before you lose it, _boy_."

She released him and smiled, then examined her nails as if she hadn't just threatened him. "You're lucky that I'm not the ripper I once was, or I'd be holding your heart in my hands." Arsenic slipped her hand into his pocket and retrieved the stake he carried and set it on fire with a thought. "I'll spare your life this once because I have no interest in getting my outfit dirty." She tossed him a wink and left, calling over her shoulder cheerfully, "see you around, Winchester!"

"Good." He rubbed his neck, "take yer head off then." He smiled as he spoke to himself feeling accomplished for getting information out of her.

Though she heard his reply, she didn't stop or turn around, smiling a secretive little smile. It looked like she'd made an enemy out of the elder Winchester even while trying to play nice. He should be dead for how he'd spoken to her, but she'd been merciful this time. If he thought that he could kill her so easily, he was sorely mistaken. She had druid magic on her side, as well as the ability to change form into anything she chose.

She would have fun with this one, she decided. She might not kill him, but it would be good sport to screw with his mind a bit. She'd watch him, maybe even step in on a few hunts. She hated hunters with a passion, but to be honest whatever she chose to do, he'd brought on himself. She'd tried to be nice, was on her best behavior and everything. Wasn't her fault that he viewed her as a threat. No matter, he was an infant compared to her, and would make for a new toy to amuse herself with.

"Till next time then," she replied and found herself looking forward to it.


End file.
